Role-Playing Logs 11/29/16
6:46Anakin Jared *Nixen is in the hall of quarters, which has rooms comparable to decent hotel* *6:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZBecause it's 'It's me' and th--oh forget it. xD * *The Pseudo is sitting quietly besides Nixen, cross-legged, staring at nothing.* *6:47Anakin JaredXD *6:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAlsoI'msorryIjokinglycalledyouafemaledogbutmymindcursesalot. xD *6:48Anakin Jared(No, call me your bitch. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It makes me so moist) *6:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(LKVJEWLKJRWAJTLKJAW;LKJLKSAEJ) *6:48Anakin Jared(XDDDD) *6:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Looks at Anakin with a look similar to the one in my Profile Picture.*) *6:49Anakin Jared(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OMFG) *6:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *6:51Anakin Jared(Know how to told you in that my dream how I was tackled and bitten by a werewolf?) *(Thethoughtishotforsomereasontome) *(KbacktoRP) *6:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly, the Pseudo starts snarling, getting up on a quadrapedal stance and facing the door of the room.* *( ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-- //shot) *6:52Anakin Jared *Nixen picks an unoccupied room, before looking at the Pseudo* "Hmm? What's wrong?" *6:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(OhIthoughtwewereINaroom,oops. xD) *6:53Anakin Jared(NONONO we're in a hall of rooms) *6:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stops growling, and stands up bipedal, tapping his foot with some edge of impatience. He looks around the halls and other doors, clearly wary.* *6:54Anakin Jared *Anonymous Devout just walk by, fixing their eyes at the Pseudo * *They rushed out* *6:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z("Yeahyoubetterleavebitch" -Pseudo's possible thoughts) *("LeavemyfamaloneorI'llkillyouIswear ") *6:56Anakin Jared(I'm going to practice with the multiple RP characters actually) *(XDDDDDD) *6:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yay! ) *6:56Anakin Jared(I NEED TO FUCKING LIST MY OCS ) *6:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDDD) *(I know you have Hope Ripper, Nixen, and Hawk as main characters. owo) *7:00Anakin Jared(Sorry, categorizing the pages with the Devout category. And putting characters into the Devout subfactions) *7:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Google Chrome looks so nice and updated, now~ So sleek and neat~) *7:02Anakin Jared *Ky'ra comes from the direction that the Devouts ran away towards* *7:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo abruptly erupts in loud snarling and snapping, glaring fiercely at Ky'ra.* *7:03Anakin Jared(Oh, Necsa can your OC if you want.) *7:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(WaitwhowasNescaagain?) *7:03Anakin Jared(New Ascended Devout) *(About to help Anakin scan his whole ship for rogues) *(That is if he or ME WILL ANADATE TEH STORY :) ) *7:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(OH YEAH I remember now.) *(In Ghost of Vengeance, right?) *7:05Anakin Jared *( YES) *7:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You can keep him--I already have like, 130+ Pseudos to look over. xD) *7:05Anakin Jared(Have a Devout ;-;) *7:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(nlkrjeklesjkFinneee~) *7:06Anakin Jared(Jk, I wouldn't force you. And I thought Necsa sounded like it would be a girl's name) *7:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(What does Nesca look like? Or, at least what are his colours?) *7:10Anakin Jared(Fire style colored paws, blood red. white snarling fox emblem on his chest. eyes that both constantly swap dark purple and blood red colors over time, dark grey underbelly and tail that is undertail like a wolf opposed to the foxes colored tail tip) *7:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Ooh. owo) *(I love that design! Looking forward to drawing it when I get the chance. owo) *7:11Anakin Jared(I just came up with that. Ky'ra and Hawk don't have unique appearances yet.) *(I'm lusy af ;-;) *(lazy***) *(FINGERS HOW THE FU-) *7:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Did you just say you were lus-- //exploded) *7:12Anakin Jared(Yes, I'm lusty. c:) *7:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( //lenny intensfies) *7:13Anakin Jared(...I hate my mind, I just make up a thought from that dream's end .-.) *(*Insert Mettaton's oh yes here but slower*) *7:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo gets back onto quadrapedal, slowly stalking towards Ky'ra with heavy, warning stomps on the ground.* *(RIP.) *7:15Anakin Jared *Ky'ra thinks, standing her ground in a passive stance with her grabbing her chin, anthro* *7:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Be right back.) *7:15Anakin JaredNixen: Whoa, whoa, it's ok! She's cool, she's not fearful of you like the others! *7:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I is back.) *7:18Anakin Jared(YAY :D) *7:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo briefly halts, and looks back at Nixen, before huffing, standing up, and sitting next to Nixen.* *and going back to his former position and sitting next to Nixen* *7:20Anakin JaredKy'ra: Hmm... Devout, has he ate? Nixen: Not yet, but uh... Ky'ra: I'll be back, the cafeteria is not far from here. *7:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo whips his head around to stare at Nixen like: "Does she not know your name or something, what the Hell."* *( ... Be right back again.) *7:22Anakin Jared(Why doesn't the Pse-Wait... we named him something didn't we-GSILDKSBG) *7:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Okay I'm back) *(I forgot the name. >>" ;-;) *7:23Anakin Jared(...............*Hangs self*) *7:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Nails another chair under him.* *7:24Anakin Jared *Nixens opens a door of an unoccupied room and stands by it* *(LET ME DIE ) *7:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo sullenly crawls into the room.* *(No. .u.) *7:26Anakin Jared *Ky'ra comes back with raw and cooked meat after some time, and walks into the room to pull them on a mini* *(URGE TO DRAW THE WHOLE SCHEMATIC OF THE SHIP INTENSFIES) *7:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(But wait, Pseudos are picky af about food.) *((DOIT)) *... ( ) *7:28Anakin Jared(He ate the rations from Nixen) *(...I didn't know what those rations had) *7:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No, that was Aria's Jyur that ate the rations in that one Role-Play. The Pseudo didn't eat.) *7:30Anakin Jared(WHAT DOES HE EAT?!?! ) *7:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pseudan planet-native creatures and Pseudan food. .u.) *7:30Anakin Jared((Internalscreaming) ..............) ** * *Ky'ra sets the food down on a small table* * *Nixen watches Ky'ra and the Pseudo, nervous to the unpredictability of the Pseudo and Ky'ra being a higher Devout class then him* *7:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo lays on the floor and sighs deeply, letting out a deep breath through his nose like a tired dog.* *7:36Anakin JaredKy'ra: So... that's what's causing the sizable fuss in the ship. I've never seen a Pseudo before... *Ky'ra: He looks kinda precious *Ky'ra smiles lightly, Nixen becoming slightly more nervous in how the Pseudo might respond to that* *7:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stares at Ky'ra almost smugly, a cheeky smile etched deeply into his face and exposing 1.5 inch long teeth.* *7:39Anakin Jared(I SHI-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0op6i9ydnM *7:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo almost looks proud of the compliment, but at the same time he almost doesn't.* *7:41Anakin JaredKy'ra: You can ease up, I'm not as unnecessarily assertive like the Comissioners, Loyalist... Nixen: Nixen. Ky'ra: Oh! You're Hawk's apprentice! How was the Pseudo-Devout negotiations? *7:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *At hearing mention of the negotiations, the Pseudo jumps up and growls lowly.* *(I'll be right back. ;-;) *7:42Anakin Jared *Ky'ra and Nixen becomes startled-ISGHLDNDASGCOMEON) *(Who's dares bother a member of the trio ) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *7:53Anakin Jared(D:) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:04Anakin Jared(:DDDDDDDD) *8:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I IS BACK) *8:05Anakin Jared(*POUNCES AND HUGS*) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *8:07Anakin JaredNixen: Um...... some problems happened there. Ky'ra: ... I don't dare to ask if it shall provoke him. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *8:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stares at Ky'ra with a look that clearly seems to say: "Ask. Ask what happened,. :^)"* *8:11Anakin Jared *Nixen laughs nervous* Yeah, I think that's good idea... *8:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( "Ask what happened between my fam and those bitchface Sons of fucks that are Pseudos :^))))) *8:13Anakin Jared( http://www.memepile.com/pics/7010-o.png ) *8:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFPFPFPFP) *8:13Anakin Jared(XDDDDDDD) *Ky'ra: .... I can see why Hawk is down now. *8:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... Poor Hawk.) *8:19Anakin Jared(He must be nearly depressed, you know how much of a pseudo fanboy he is.) *8:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(We should continue the Role-Play and conclude the negotiations at some point. >w>) *8:20Anakin Jared(Isn't it nearly done? Like Aqua as the last party?) *8:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I don't plan on adding any more reps in since there are already so many, so yes. xD) *8:21Anakin Jared(GSP rep-.....nope) *8:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(............ //CONTEMPLATING INTENSFIES) *(//INTENSIFIES SO HARD) *8:22Anakin Jared *(NONONONONONONONO) *( http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/728/325/d59.gif ) *8:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(" ... Hello, Devouts." Their mortal enemy. Sitting calmly in the cushioned seat in the minimal office as they walked in. Nixen's Pseudo sensed both Devouts tension, and growled lowly. *)* *(Wait but, Nixen and Hawk don't know about HSP.) *GSP* *8:24Anakin Jared(THEN THEY'RE DEAD WITHOUT KNOWING :D....) *8:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//plot twist: You gossiped about the Pseudo in hopes that he'd die ) *8:25Anakin Jared(NKER;JHYSNONONONONONO) *8:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(And they heard of him and Hawk was lowkey fangirling ) *(But at the same time screaming ) *8:25Anakin Jared(Oh, Devouts are clownfish now?) *(They can switch genders?) *8:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I use fangirling for both. :-T) *8:26Anakin Jared(So.... Nixen and Hawk can become girls and be like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmCtU6kNnuQ ) *8:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(nO XD) *8:28Anakin Jared(Hawk be like to the GSP "I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" *Dies* *But fangirls intensely in Devout heaven*) *8:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z("HELLO MR. PSEUDO I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM ANAKIN A--" "Oh? You have heard of me?" "YES AND I'D LIKE TO PROPOSE PEA--" *His voice darkens at each word.* "If you heard of me, then you should know me ... " ) *( " ... As someone you cannot make peace with.") * *The Pseudo sighs almost sadly at hearing mention of Hawk.* *8:31Anakin Jared(Hawk: https://cdn.meme.am/instances/500x/52190932.jpg @GSP) * *Nixen lowers his head in sadness* *(.......logging this will be interesting.) *(Seeing how 85% and counting of this is non-RP...) *8:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(DO IT ANYWAY.) *8:32Anakin Jared(And the RP is chopped up so much at you can close it the pseudo kid.) *(Not radii) *8:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo walks over to Nixen, and sets his chin onto his lap--or at least tries to.* *8:33Anakin Jared *Nixen adjusts his position so that he can* *(Seeing the Pseudo care about Hawk is n'aaaawwww ;-;) *8:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo is so large in comparison to Nixen that his head is too big for Nixen's lap to support him and he just lays his head on the floor again.* *(I'm a horrible person I just came up with horrible scenarios.) *(Involving what would happen if hateful Devouts captured the Pseudo. ><") *8:38Anakin Jared(DEVOUTS SUCESSFULLY CAPTURING PSEUDOS?!) *(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) *(Your funny) *8:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No like what IF.) *(One Pseudo can't fight a 50 Devouts using their shadow powers at the same time.) *(ALSO WOW OKAY) *8:39Anakin Jared(GSP) *(???) *8:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(INSTEAD OF FIGHT MY FINGERS HAD TYPED FITE) *(IT KNOWS) *8:39Anakin Jared(XDDDDDD) *(XDDDDDDDDDDDD) *8:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Also GSP can do that because he's so efficient and experienced.) *(Nixen's Pseudo is technically a loner.) *8:42Anakin Jared(They would probably try to dissect him and get an anti-pseudo Ascended to help them create a Devout-pseudo hybird. Multiply him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and threaten to attack the Pseudos and try to blackmail Anakin to focus attack on the Pseudos) *(...either neighbor dogs are going wild or there's a coyote nearby outside...) *8:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Or they would torture him for sadistic fun and experimenting with the Nightmare's Fangs Devouts' powers on him.) *experiment* (Why'd I add the -ing. >>") *8:46Anakin Jared(Then Pissed Ky'ra, Anakin, Hawk, and Nixen.) *(....I am having thoughts of them drunk now.) *8:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Bwahahah~) * *The Pseudo abruptly jumps up, runs and smashes through the door, and bounds out of sight.* *8:47Anakin Jared(Better then the extremely revolting thoughts I am currently making of that dream now, ugh.) * *Ky'ra and Nixen both rush out of the door, giving chase to the Pseudo* Ky'ra: What's going on with your friend?! Nixen: I don't know! * *Ky'ra sprints anthro while Nixen pads as a feral* *8:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo immediately heads towards the cafeteria area, nearly smashing through the walls at tight turns due to his speed.* *8:51Anakin Jared *The Devouts in the cafeteria panick and take cover, 2 Royalists pull out their blades, one single hilt and one double-edged* *(Need....to draw....the weapons...) *8:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo is searching for Hawk. And when he sees the two Royalists, he immediately roars loudly at them as a warning before continuing on with 4 meter strides.* *8:53Anakin Jared"WE have a breach in cafeteria sector!" *The single hilt Devout charges at the Pseudo, preparing a downwards slash* *8:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Instead of halting, he turns sharply and rams his head into the Royalist, smashing his ribs in, before slamming one of his hands into the smashed mess that was formerly the chest of a Devout, and bounding off in a blur.* *8:56Anakin Jared *The other Royalist switched to the Devout DMR, and ran backwards aiming for the Pseudo* *8:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ...... pAHAHAHAH) A *(I just imagined the Devout sprinting backwards in an anthro stance. XD) *8:56Anakin Jared(Royalist: "Ok, so close combat is rape, gotcha") *8:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Like "yello there fellows") *8:56Anakin Jared(XDDDD Imagine that as a gif) *(With the captions of "NOPE TACTICS ARE IN EFFECT") *8:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(NOPE INTENSIFIES) *8:57Anakin Jared(HE PULLS OUT HIS DESIGNATED NOPESMAN RIFLE) *8:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Wait what's a DMR.) *8:57Anakin Jared(AND USES HIS NOPING SPEED TO GET THE NOPE AWAY) *8:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm an idiot I'm sorry. xD) *8:58Anakin Jared(Designated Marksman Rifle) *(Boipls) *(You're the smartest of the trio with Skit) *8:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I need to reread the Devout pages, srs.) *8:58Anakin Jared(Same.) *(And edit them.) *(I want to separate the Devout page into Devout Military and Devout Society and Devout History) *(....and Devout education.... and Devout territories....) *(A galaxy map.....) *(.......) * *8:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(And repro-- //exploded) *9:01Anakin Jared(Fun fact, I don't say that they reproduce like other species because the idea of Devouts were made when I was ashamed of that wiki thing in april 2014) *9:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo roars loudly at the Devout, rage blinding his sense of apathy towards the Devouts' hatred, before he lashes out and bites the rifle in half, and then grabs the Royalist by the back of the neck and decapitating it.* *(Pseudo reproduction is also an enigma, srs.) *9:02Anakin Jared(Ok, my computer froze for a dozen seconds when I pasted 2 hours worth of logs on a page) *9:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Death-glares Anakin's computer.*) *9:03Anakin Jared( Role-Playing Logs 11/29/16 .... the first few messages are interesting at the very least) *9:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( xD) * *The Pseudo snarls, before hurrying along to search for Hawk.* *9:04Anakin Jared *Ky'ra and Nixen stop at the Royalist, Ky'ra shocked while Nixen being full on fearful* *(So are you going to RP the Soul Destroyer and Lieutenant?) *9:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yes.) *9:05Anakin Jared(I might rename the Devout Lieutenants to something else) *9:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm going to be the best damn Devout hater you've ever seen.) *Devout Pseudo-hater* *9:06Anakin Jared(I can see that.... @First statement *Looks at the two dead Royalists*) *(I'm sorry, the two VERY VERY VERY DEAD Royalists) *9:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *(Hawk where you at tho) *9:06Anakin Jared(Bridge) *(Where Hope Ripper, Necsa (your choice), and Anakin are as well.) *9:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Blindly, the Pseudo bounds off in a random direction--going towards the bridge to find Hawk.* *(When should the Soul Destroyer and Lieutenant appear?) *9:08Anakin Jared(Plot guided them) *(Most likely right before he arrives to the elevator or stairs to them, but the choice is ultimately up to you) *9:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The plot tells me to introduce them to the bridge. .u.) *9:10Anakin Jared(....in what way...) *(Asmo, what are you thinking.) *(That face worries me.) *9:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(They're not going to die--unless you want them to. .u.) *9:11Anakin Jared(ASMO SPEAK TO ME D:) *9:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I should draw a god that represents the plot and it controls us all.) *9:12Anakin Jared(Hmm... maybe let the Pseudo recognize the Lieutenant and leave him barely alive for humiliation? *Shrug*) *(XDD) *9:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo continues bounding across the bridge, subtly catching sight of three Devouts and a fox. He growls, before picking up his pace with intentions of eliminating them.* *9:14Anakin JaredAnakin: WHAT THE FREAK?!?! * *Hope Ripper grabs his DMR, which seems to materialize out of no where.* *9:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo snarls loudly, before picking up his pace once more, his nails clawing up pieces of the bridge and the intensity of his strides leaving craters.* *9:16Anakin Jared *Hawk turns around slowly, very sad* * *Anakin builds up Shadowist energy around his hand, aiming for the Pseudo* *(Is Necsa here as well?) *9:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yes. But I don't know what abilities he has.) *9:17Anakin Jared(The short teleport and Ascended abilites, lemme pull them up) *(The rest is up to you) *9:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo roars loudly, the sound echoing for miles, as he rapidly approaches. His eyes glow intensely upon seeing the fox and the Devout pull out weapons.* *9:19Anakin Jared *Anakin sends an outburst of energy towards the Pseudo, blowing him away like paper from a fan* *Emerald Pup has joined the chat. *9:19Emerald Pup(*sits down and watches intensely*) *9:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(:D) *9:19Anakin Jared(*Slams a bowl of popcorn around your muzzle gently*) *(Skit :D ) *(Devout who focus on supporting on their allies with various shadow abilities. They possess a unique power to teleport other allies within a sizable range. They usually fight with fist and foot, reserving their blade for stiff situations Shadowist Blade (Backup, melee) Motion Blast Cleanse Field Blinking (Others only) Shadow Healing Major Power Resistance Unbroken Stance (Manuel Summoning, Moderate.) @Asmo) *9:20Emerald Pup(Ew why do I have to eat popcorn) *9:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo snarls, his strides breaking and he tumbles back several feet, and he lays there at first, dazed. Before he begins getting back up, growling.* *9:20Emerald Pup(I want nachos *grabs nachos but eats popcorn too because I want food*) *(Also hi :D ) *9:21Anakin Jared *Anakin throws an effect on the Pseudo, Shadowist energy forming an aura around him* * *Before Anakin levitates him, Hawk staggers Anakin* "Wait!!" *9:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo growls, before simply collapsing, snarling all the while. He ran for too long.* * *Nesca watches, disoriented and not knowing what to do in the face of such an abrupt happening.* *9:23Anakin JaredAnakin: Ok! Why is there a Pseudo on my ship?! Is Asmo here as well?! I hope he is! *9:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I imagine that the bridge was REALLY long and since the Pseudo was running so fast he's exhausted himself.) *9:23Anakin Jared(I need to draw it badly ;-;) *9:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(lolnoyou'reonyourownbuddy.) *(My headcanon measurement of the bridge: 200 meters.) *(Since the Pseudo was running with four meter strides. And he wove down a hallway, down flights of stairs, through a cluttered cafeteria, out into a yard-esque area, and onto the bridge. Ran all that way.) *9:26Anakin Jared(I imagined it to be 140 meters with a second floor as 75 meters) *(You know freaking what?) *9:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hmm?) *9:26Anakin Jared(Name him Sonic( *9:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Dude pls no.) *9:26Emerald Pup *(no) *9:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I hate sonic, srs.) *9:27Emerald Pup(Stereotype) *(>:() *9:27Anakin Jared(c:) *(Argh, what did we name the Pseudo earlier ;-;) *9:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo, after resting for a bit, slowly begins standing up, and making his way towards them, still quadrapedal.* *(Oh, I remember now.) *9:28Anakin Jared(WHAT IS IT.) *9:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(We named him like, Frosty or something.) *9:28Anakin Jared(FROSTY THE SNO-*Slaughtered*) *9:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I knew you'd say that. :-T) *9:29Anakin JaredHawk: Um... I took him in. *Anakin gives him a glare, Hawk looks away, nearly about to cry. Anakin instantly retreating his glare* *(Forgive me ;-;) * *Hope Ripper just aims down on the Pseudo, silent* * *Nixen and Ky'ra finally catch up* *9:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo, still blind with rage and borderline desperation, immediately bursts into running once again. His eyes completely icy blue at this point and glowing like a mad blue fire, adrenaline seeming to be the only thing fueling him.* *9:32Emerald Pup(FROSTY LIKE THOSE THINGS YOU GET FROM WENDY'S :D?) *9:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No :D!) *9:32Emerald Pup(D:!) *9:32Anakin Jared *Hope Ripper shoots his kneecaps* *9:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He leaps over the bullets, before reaching them and pouncing on top of Hope Ripper.* *Emerald Pup has left the chat. *9:33Anakin Jared *Hawk gets in between them both, swapping looks at them with tearful eyes* *(CONGRATS YOU MISSED AND HIT SKIT) *9:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... Bwahahah. @Skit crashing at that perfect moment) * *The Pseudo halts, eyes widened and still pupilless and glowing, before he slowly backs away.* *9:36Anakin Jared *Nixen rushes to the them, standing right by Hawk in between Hope and Frosty* * *Hope Ripper glares, annoyed, with Anakin who is neutral about the situation* *9:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Takes on the role of the Lieutenant.*) THERE WAS A BREACH! A PSEUDO HAS-- *I stop running, and I see the horrific sight. A massive Pseudo, pinning down Hope Ripper, Nixen and Hawk in front of the Pseudo.* *9:37Anakin Jared *Nixen looks back* .....YOU?! *9:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... THAT PSEUDO! THAT FUCKING-- *I immediately whip out my DMR, and fire at the Pseudo, who seems distracted with backing away.* *9:38Anakin Jared(Holy shit, trigger finger fetishist) * *Anakin dodges* WHAT THE FLYING HELL?! *Hawk gets in the way between the Lieutenant and the Pseudo, using his personal shield to protect him* *9:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo, distracted and stunned, has no time to dodge. He stands up bipedal, and looks back at the lieutenant.* *9:39Anakin Jared *Nixen charges at the Lieutenant and Rams him in the stomach, feral* *9:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He snarls lowly, feeling the pulsations of hot pain coming from where the bullet hit his shoulder.* * *I snap at Nixen, sinking my teeth into his shoulder before whacking the butt of my DMR against his head.* TRAITOR! HOARDING THE ENEMY ON OUR SHIP! *9:41Anakin Jared *Nixen suffers a concussion from the hit by the rifle, knocked out* *Hawk: NIXEN, NO! *9:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I throw Nixen back several feet.* Traitourous little brat ...! *I reload my DMR.* I know that Pseudo! He DESERVES to die! *9:43Anakin Jared *Ky'ra grabs the gun from the Lieutenant and knees him in the stomach, before grabbing his face and throwing him against the wall* * *She then throws him in the elevator and sets it to stop at every other 2 floors* * *Then uses her powers to slam the doors shut, damaging the bridge's doors to the elevator* *9:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Before the doors close, I shoot my DMR at the Pseudo again.* *9:44Anakin Jared(I thought Ky'ra grabbed that gun) *9:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Ohyeah oops.) *(Back-up pistol, maybe :D?) *9:45Anakin Jared(Yeah) * *Hawk blocks it* * *Being in the way between the Lieutenant and Pseudo* *9:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo growls quietly, before he gets back onto quadrapedal and starts walking away.* *9:46Anakin Jared *Hawk, still tearful in his eyes, walks to the Pseudo, but stops halfway* *9:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo looks back at Hawk, before halting, and staring over the edge of the bridge. Then he continues on.* *9:49Anakin Jared *Nixen sighs and catches up with the Pseudo, Ky'ra looks slightly sad at them both leaving, Hope Ripper glaring and growling lowly, Hawk trying not to cry* *(TOO. MANY. CHARACTERS. TO. RP.) *9:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(.w.) *9:49Anakin Jared(DID YOU HAVE TO RP LIKE THIS? DX) *9:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, with the Lieutenant ... * Bloody Hell. Traitors, traitors, traitors ...! *(Yes. ) *(Do Devouts have Walkie Talkies.) *9:52Anakin Jared(Asmo...) *(Left side.) *(Can't breathe much) *(Fuck.) *(Asmo..) *(Asmo.) *9:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You really need to get that checked by a doctor, srs.) *9:53Anakin Jared(Not even sure about explaining it tbh...) *(It's going down now.) *9:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Is it near your heart or just the entire left side?) *9:54Anakin Jared(Near heart) *9:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(... GET IT CHECKED.) *9:54Anakin Jared(And Devouts use either-o-o....) *9:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(That could be indicative of something lethal. You need to get that checked ASAP.) *9:55Anakin Jared(...) *9:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(If it's been going on for so long then it can't be left unaddressed anymore. You need to get checked by a professional.) *9:58Anakin Jared(Asmo.... you know I won't...) *(I love you and that you care for me... but... I won't) *10:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Well you NEED to. Did you forget what me and Skit said on the question of what would happen if you were gone? DID you? Letting yourself be in danger is not selfless. It's stupid. Putting aside your pain to be with us is sweet but not right. If you want to help us so bad then do what's best for you if you want the best for us.) *10:03Anakin Jared(....you are not killing yourself if I die I swear to god, you better not.) *10:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(If you die, then it's no longer ruled out. A building of three will fall if one piece is missing.) *10:07Anakin Jared(Asmo.....) *10:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Think about it and stop these deathly throes. If you truly want the best for us, then you do what's best for you beforehand. That's what you want, right? The best? You've always put our needs before yours for the sake of benefitting us. But now WE want the best for YOU. And we'll never be our best if you aren't either.) *10:11Anakin Jared(....) *10:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Just, get yourself checked out and make sure you're healthy and okay. You've already seen how devastated Skit was when she first heard of her dA friend dying (before it was proven a hoax). Imagine what would happen if she heard that happen with you. Make sure to get it checked. And research your symptoms.) *10:17Anakin Jared(.....alright.) *10:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'll be right back. I need to take a shower. After that, we can ease back into the Role-Play, alright?) *10:23Anakin Jared(....alright.) *(I... might do something... stupid and wrong.) *10:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(And what might that be?) *10:24Anakin Jared(Mastrubating........fuck me.) *10:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No, no. Don't stress over it like that.) *10:26Anakin Jared(I usually do that to think abuot something else...) *10:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(If it takes your mind off, then just be free. I know you've been trying to halt that habit, and I imagine how hard it probably is, but it will take time. Don't deprecate yourself over it. You're a teenager going through stressful hormonal changes and life in general.) *10:28Anakin Jared(...alright.) *(So uh... afk) *10:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Alright. I estimate my shower will take about 20 minutes, and I set my phone not to sleep while charging, so hopefully I don't crash out of here and give the impression that I left.) *(Back.) *10:52Anakin Jared(Done.) *10:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( Would you like to continue the Role-Play, now?) *10:54Anakin Jared(Sure. And Devouts communicate by comlink or either meditating and sending telepathic messages to Devouts in a certain radius) *10:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( Ooh, okay.) * *While I wait for the elevator to stop, I try focusing in on a certain Devout I know. A Soul Destroyer. But alas--no signal.* Bloody Hell. *10:58Anakin Jared *Hawk and Nixen catch up with the Pseudo* *10:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo passes the two Devouts a glance, and he huffs.* *11:00Anakin Jared *Nixen whimpers a little, Hawk silent in sadness* *11:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo leans over, and nudges at Hawk with his head.* *11:02Anakin Jared *Hawks looks up, then back down* * *Hawk sighs* *11:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo nudges him again, and then Nixen.* *11:09Anakin Jared *Nixen nudges him back, Hawk just standing there, seemingly lifeless* *11:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly, the Pseudo grabs Hawk, throws him up into the air, and he lands on the Pseudo's back.* *11:10Anakin JaredHawk: Ahh! *H-huh? *11:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Then he grabs Nixen, lets him hitch a ride too, and he starts running at a moderate pace, with them on his back.* *11:12Anakin Jared(;-; *Wipes tear from eye* So... so cute.) *11:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(<3 xD =w=~) * *The Pseudo keeps his strides smooth, and his speed steady. He allows the two Devouts to look through windows to look out into space, and he lets them relax while he tries to find someplace.* *11:15Anakin Jared *Nixen awes at the view of space, Hawk lightening up* *11:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *When Frosty finds an area with a large window looking out to a view of space, he slows down, and crouches down to allow Nixen and Hawk to get back on their feet.* *11:17Anakin Jared *They both get off and sit, Nixen as feral, and Hawk as anthro* *11:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stretches, before briefly passing a look at the bullet wound on his shoulder. He ignores it and simply turns to stare out the window.* *11:22Anakin JaredNixen: It's been a bit since I was in space again.... * *Hawk still silent, but not really sad anymore* *( https://youtu.be/8aP7wKOeWgM?t=1024 XDD) *11:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo walks over to Hawk and Nixen, bundles them both together at his side, and curls up around them. Of course, he still gives them the ability to look at space and move around if they wanted, but he keeps them next to him.* *(XD) *("YOU'RE LYING!!") *11:25Anakin Jared(XD) * *They both feel asleep* *11:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo quietly watches over them, all the while listening for threats.* * *Meanwhile the Lieutenant is internally screaming.* Howmanydamnfloorsareinthisdamnship. *11:30Anakin Jared(I think Ky'ra broke the door or the elevator is mentally retarded) *11:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFFF) * *Having had enough, I scream for one of my affiliates.* (Making up a name for the Soul Destroyer) MARRGON!!! * *Somewhere, a certain Soul Destroyer hears someone screaming, and he immediately scurries towards the source of the call.* * *Coming to the elevator, the Soul Destroyer lets out a miniature pulse wave, breaking the door enough to open up a gap that he can pry apart. He sees the elevator going up and down like it was high, along with a lieutenant briefly being seen forlornly sitting on the floor.* *11:39Anakin Jared(c:) *(Don *(Don't you need to sleep for school?) *11:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Not really tired right now.) *11:41Anakin Jared(It's 7 hours before school over here) *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(6 hours here. Approaching 5. :-T) *11:42Anakin Jared(.....geez) *11:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I see Marrgon standing at the entrance of the elevator on the second floor, and I throw myself through the gap he made. I land on my feet.* MARRGON! *"WHAT. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" *Marrgon snaps.* *We have traitors here! A Pseudo has been brought onto the ship and is being PAMPERED! *I spit in disgust.* We need to take it out! *" ... " *Marrgon remembers when he almost lost his dick to a pink crystal Pseudo back in that prison.* *11:46Anakin Jared(XDDD) *11:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *" ... Yeah. Yeah, I saw him rampaging the cafeteria. He's a threat. He killed two Loyalists. (or is it Royalist) And besides. Pseudos have no right to be here." *"The peace negotiation failed. Those savages still want our heads. And we allow one to waltz in and call this ship home? Bullshit." *I'm glad you agree! Gather all of your followers and I'll gather mine! Our mutual hatred against the enemy will stand strong against the infiltration! We'll win--and take out the traitorous Devouts, too! *11:50Anakin Jared(Royalist.) * *11:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( Oops.) *11:51Anakin Jared(We might ALREADY need a new page for the same RP XDD Role-Playing Logs 11/29/16 ) *(Nah, I named them way too closely) *11:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nah I think it'll be fine. owo) * *Marrgon inmediately takes off, and I start sending a mental transmission to all of my followers.* *11:54Anakin Jared(I should head to bed, tired) *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z//Attention! We have a mission at hand--a Pseudo has invaded this ship! We must eradicate it immediately! Gather up your forces and come to my location at once!// *I run through the ship.* *(Alrighty. Good night. ) * *8:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Copies and pastes.*) *I look around, watching various Devouts gather into the cafeteria, trickling into one large crowd.* *8:34Anakin Jared*A Prodigy, with a physical form of a loyalist is within the crowd* *8:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I hop onto a table, before sitting down and waving a paw for silence.* Attention, please! *(*They don't shut up because fuck you.*) **The Devouts slowly hush, their heads turned towards the Lieutenant curiously.* *8:36Anakin Jared*The prodigy watches* *8:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//imagines the Prodigy watching with a pen and notepad) *Some of you have probably seen, but a Pseudo is among us! Living amongst our citizens like nothing is wrong--as if they WEREN'T an enemy of our people! Taken in by TRAITOROUS WHELPS. **I snarl, remembering the image of Hawk and Nixen defending the Pseudo. The other Devouts are mumbling amongst themselves.* *They've already killed two of our Loyalists, right here in this cafeteria. They rampaged through our halls with angry glowing eyes with the intent to kill, see! You all must have heard the heavy, ripping strides of this monster, surely! **The crowd of Devouts start mumbling with concern. Some with fear, others with anger.* *8:41Anakin Jared*The basic Devouts give up to the Lieutenant's words of warning, the High Devouts seems to not have made up a choice yet* *8:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZIf only the Pseudo could have been killed before it could have taken any of our people, but alas! It's too late for that! We need to take it out before it harms anyone else! **I slam one paw onto the table, growling.* We must be quick now--the Pseudo has not been seen as of yet, but it can pop up at any time! Perhaps with more malice! **I move to take out my DMR, but I remember that Ky'ra had thrown it aside. Damning her aggression, I take out my spare pistol.* We need to search for this Pseudo--those who would like to come and form search-and-kill squads, come with me! **I hop down from the table to move towards the other side of the cafeteria, away from the intiial crowd.* *8:50Anakin Jared*The majority of basic Devouts and some High Devouts follow, others including the Prodigy stay behind* **The Knight walks up to the Loyalist-looking Prodigy* Prodigy: Send word to Anakin, now. *The knight nods and sets off with the rest* **The Prodigy follows with the crowd* *8:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*While this building tension is occurring, the Pseudo is still watching over a sleeping Nixen and Hawk.* *8:53Anakin Jared*Nixen snores, while Hawk sleeps silently* *8:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Frosty affectionately nuzzles both of them with his nose, before looking up at the view of space again.* **He stands up, bipedal, before leaving the two Devouts to sleep, wandering out of the room they were in.* **He wanders around the halls, sight-seeing.* *8:55Anakin Jared(LGSDHSDLGHSDLHGSGAL AWWWWW @Nuzzling) *8:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFFFFF) *8:56Anakin Jared*A basic Devout walks down across the hallway, bound to cross paths with Frost* **He takes notice of the Pseudo, then instantly retreats* *9:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Pseudo becomes increasingly aware of the bullet wound on his shoulder, and he goes quadrapedal. He starts shaking himself off like a wet dog rapidly until the bullet slips out of the wound and clacks onto the floor. He stands back up, picks up the bullet, then continues on.* **Faintly, the Pseudo picks up the sound of feet running down the hall. Towards him. Quickly, he starts going back the way he came.* *9:03Anakin Jared( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE ) *9:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFPFFPFPFPFP) *9:04Anakin Jared(XDDDD) *(IT WAS THE PURFECT MOMENT) *9:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Pseudo starts running quadrapedal, before he has to halt when he hears even more running steps on his other side. He growled lowly, before listening to both sides, trying to assess which had less to deal with.* *(You want to take over the squads or nah?) *9:06Anakin Jared(*Grabs a coin to flip*) *(I'll try to control the target practices) *9:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Target practice?) *9:09Anakin Jared(They're dead, lel) *9:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFFT.) **The Pseudo concludes that both sides of an equal number of Devouts. No more, no less. He sits down, waiting.* *Emerald Pup has joined the chat. *9:13Emerald Pupim relly md right now *guess why *9:13Anakin Jared*6 Loyalists, a Skullbreaker and a Soul Destroyer push up to him* *(You ok?)